Sleeping Over
by maddyupstairs
Summary: [KPRS] slightAU. Everything changes. Even when you don't want them to. [or: What If Kim suddenly saw Ron as something other than the sexless wonder?]
1. Default Chapter

Note: The newly edited version of part 1! Yay!

Sleeping Over

It's really kind of funny how some things never change. Whole continents might have been in danger of sinking into the ocean, entire nations on the brink of extinction thanks to a flesh eating Lime Green Jell-o monster, and chaos and anarchy rampant in every major city in the world. But after the day's been saved, the villains taken care of, and the dust has settled, there will always be Ron Stoppable—trying to see how many tacos he can stuff in his mouth in one go.

It did put everything in perspective. In a weird, disgusting sort of way.

Kim rolled her eyes at her loyal (and mostly annoying) sidekick. Sometimes she thought the only reason she let Ron tag along was _just_ so she can say she _had_ a sidekick. After all, every hero—or heroine, in this case—worth her salt had one.

"Woohoo! Didja see that KP? _Seven_ tacos! That's like, a world record or something!"

And maybe _this_ was why everybody said peer pressure was a Bad Thing.

"Ron, come _on_, we only have a day left to finish this History report," Kim said, turning on her heel and walking away from Bueno Nacho. "We really don't have time for this." She could practically feel Ron and Rufus's confused stare.

"Hey wait up, KP!" Ron's face looked like the textbook picture of "Concerned Friend" and somehow, that just annoyed Kim even more. "Yo, what's wrong?"

Kim heaved a huge sigh and picked up her pace, forcing Ron to scurry and almost plow into a little old lady. "Nothing's wrong, Ron. I just want to finish this report asap."

"Oh-kaaaay." He had one eyebrow raised even as he's rubbing the spot the old lady whacked him with her cane. Rufus made a humphing sound from somewhere inside Ron's sweater. "Does this _happen_ to have anything to do with the fact that Bonnie just got a boyfriend?"

_That_ piece of nonesense made Kim stop and gape at Ron before "Jeez! Ron! **NO! **I am **NOT **jealous of Bonnie and her stupid boyfriend, okay!"

And, wow, who knew her voice could echo like that in the middle of Main Street? On a Friday afternoon. With like, ten thousand people around her.

Ron blinked at her.

Kim groaned into her hands just as Bonnie—naturally—walked by, attached to her jock-strap boyfriend, smirking and giggling. "Whatever you say, Possible."

"Well, this is embarrassing."

"Shut up, Ron."

"Hey, at least you don't disappear when you blush like that last time or else you'd be nothing but a finger."

"Shut. Up. Ron."

000

By the time a girl's sixteen, she _knew_ that her parents can't right all wrongs and magically erase every single hurt, but as Kim muffled her sniffles on her mother's blouse, she can't help but think they can at least make you feel a little less like a total loser.

"...and everybody was just STARING at me, Mom."

"Oh, honey," her mom murmured softly into her hair, smoothing it down with one hand and generally babying her. Kim silently thanked god that her brothers were out with her dad.

After a few more minutes of shameless mothering (which will be fervently denied later), Kim finally felt ready to acknowledge the world outside her mother's arms.

"Mom, why don't boys like me?" Kim paused for a beat, then winced. "And did that just come out of my mouth?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible laughed and gave her daughter one last affectionate squeeze before letting go. "Kimmie, first off: it's perfectly natural and healthy, even, for you to act like a regular sixteen-year-old girl sometimes. You're so mature and responsible most of the time that I think you forget that you're _allowed_ to get childish and irrational. Especially about your feelings." She fixed her daughter with a serious, I-am-your-Mother-and-I'm-right look for a moment to let this piece of parental wisdom sink in before continuing, "and secondly: I'm sure a lot of boys are—"

Kim smiled, holding up a hand, "it's okay Mom, I'm fine now. You're right, I suppose I am a little overdue on my teenage angst-fest for this week. I guess I just needed a little bit of parenting." She sighed and rubbed her hands over her face, "I honestly don't know what made me blow up this afternoon; probably just residual stress from last week. It _was_ the first time I've ever battled a giant flesh eating Jell-o monster before. It was _lime green_, can you believe it? I wonder why all my enemies have such horrible fashion sense."

"Er.."

"That reminds me! I totally have to apologize to Ron. I was _such_ a brat to him today—"Kim broke off, getting an idea, and cast a pleading look on her mother. "Mom, can I stay over at Ron's for the rest of the weekend? Please? I really have to make it up to him plus we still haven't started on that report."

"Oh, ah, sure. Um, Kimmie—"

"Great! Thanks a whole bunch, Mom." Kim grinned, giving her mother a quick hug. "You know, you're really the best mom ever. Just talking to you helped me straighten everything out. I mean, the thing this afternoon will _so_ blow over. My life is still going just the way it should be." Kim gave her mom a small wave before heading for her room to pack.

Feeling a hundred times better than she had just ten minutes ago and looking forward to the rest of the weekend, Kim packed fresh clothes and weapons into her overnight bag. Yep, everything's all right with the world: she had great parents, a best friend, a cheerleading squad, and all the villains she could thwart—what more can a girl ask for? Well, her brothers were a pain, but nothing's perfect. When she was ready with her duffel bag slung over a shoulder, she took the stairs two at a time and tucked into a neat little flip over the last few steps.

Kim was halfway to the door after yelling out a casual "bye!" when her mom suddenly appeared in front of her. "Mom, whoa, I've never seen you move so fast—did I forget something? It's the twins' turn to do the dishes."

"Ah, Kimmie, honey—ah..."

"Did you change your mind about letting me stay over at Ron's?" Kim asked, her brow furrowing a little.

"No, of course not. Well, I mean, not exactly—"Mrs. Dr. Possible stopped then seemed to mentally shake herself before continuing in a much more composed, if slightly hurried voice. "I don't have anything against you sleeping over at Ron's... because I trust you and I think Ron is a perfectly honorable young man—"

"Uh, Mom? Not making much sense here." Kim raiseed her eyebrows, "what does trusting me and Ron being 'honorable' have anything to do with me staying the night over at his place?"

Her mom sighed. "Kimmie, when was the last time you slept over at Ron's?"

"I dunno... We've been really busy the last couple of years. I'm not really sure—"

"The summer of your fifth grade."

"Wow, that long?" Kim was a little surprised. It always seemed like she spent every waking hour with her best friend and loyal sidekick that it's kind of a shock that the last sleepover they had was almost six years ago.

"Yes. Exactly _that_ long ago. And, well, Kimmie, don't you think some things have, er, _changed_ since then?"

Okay, Kim's never thought of herself as particularly slow—in fact, she prided herself on being lightning quick on the uptake—but whatever it was that her mom was leading up to was going completely over her head. However, "okay, I don't really know where you're going with this—but I have the sneaky suspicion that I won't like it."

Mrs. Dr. Possible sighed. "Kimmie, Ron is sixteen now, not ten; and sixteen-year-old boys are very—"

Kim screamed.

Her mom held her hands up, trying to calm Kim down. "Honey, all I'm saying is that Ron might be a little, well, NOT so little, if you know what I—"

"MOM! NO! Ohmygod!" Kim yelled, panicked and utterly _grossed out_. "No, no, and another thing?—NO! I can_not_ believe this. We are not having this conversation—about Ron!"

"But Kimmie, Ron is a boy and—"

"Of course not! Ron is Ron; Ron is _not_ a boy—at least, not a _boy_-boy." Kim shook her head a little desperately, heading quickly for the door and eyeing her mother the way people usually do rabid animals. "And I would thank you very much NOT to desecrate my childhood, if you don't mind."

And with that, Kim fled.

000

The girl can certainly run, Mrs. Dr. Possible thought as she watched Kim run as though the hounds of hell were after her. Ah well, the young will make their own mistakes. Her daughter will just have to find out the hard way, as usual.

000


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Kim/Ron

Rating: T

Category: AU! In other words: NOT "Emotion Sickness" or "So The Drama" compliant. This fic pretends that neither of those episodes happened.

Notes:

Oh wow… has it been more than a year already? Looks around nervously Um, eheh. I know lots of people have been waiting for me to actually continue this fic and honestly, I'd thought that this horse was already dead and buried. But apparently miracles can happen. :D Anyway, people will notice that there are huge differences in style between the two chapters. I'm sorry about that but let me assure everyone that the rest of this fic will look like this part. I will be editing part 1 to match soon.

Also, I will do my best to keep this rated T… but if I can't (because I am a writer possessed by The Spirit of The Smut), trust that there will be a M (or MA) rated version coming out in my homepage. :D

Sleeping Over, Part 2

Kim power-walked to Ron's house, telling herself the entire time that the more distance between her and her mom and her mom's absolutely _crazy_ ideas, the better. "Ugh, so gross," she said, shuddering. Ron? A sixteen-year-old boy?

Well, of course she knew that _technically_ Ron Stoppable was a boy. It wasn't like she was _stupid_ or anything. She took health class; she saw the… pictures and videos and things. So really, she _knew_ all that stuff.

And yes, Ron was sixteen. She was there when he _became_ sixteen. She had the receipt for the Fearless Ferret series DVDs to prove it, for god's sake.

Ron was a boy. Ron was sixteen years old. She got those two facts down just fine—_separately_. But put them together? That Ron was a sixteen-year-old boy?

The very thought of Ron actually having erections and 'nocturnal emissions' was just… Kim cringed.

"Sick and _wrong_," she muttered, stopping in her tracks. She realized that she was standing in front of Ron's front door now, and that she had been so totally lost inside her head that she didn't even remember walking all the way here.

Okay, definitely time to put crazy ideas _out_ of mind, Kim told herself firmly. Willing all bad thoughts far, far away, Kim took a deep breath, blanked her head, counted backwards from ten in Latin, and… "That's it; no more evil thoughts," she said happily, "all gone."

Kim sighed hugely, relieved. Smiling, she rang the doorbell. Ron answered the door.

And Kim looked at him and thought: _erections. Oh. My. God. _

000

"Oh hey, KP," Ron said cheerfully enough, but with a slight eyebrow tilt that told Kim he was a little surprised at her unexpected appearance at his door. "What's up?"

Kim knew that this was her cue to say something, but for the life of her just couldn't get her brain to function enough to reach a level capable of rational thought. She knew with a terrible certainty that if she opened her mouth now something totally inappropriate and humiliating will come out. Like, 'oh, nothing Ron, just freaking out because it's suddenly come to my attention that you have a _penis_.' Oh god, she was so whacked. Plus, she was pretty sure she was blushing like crazy.

Ron's expression got progressively more and more confused the longer Kim did the being-speechless-and-red thing. Rufus jumped up to his shoulder and the two of them shared one of those silent communication moments they had. Kim still wasn't fluent in the Ron-and-Rufus non-speak, but it was pretty clear that this "conversation" went something like, 'Kim's here; why's she here?' 'Don't look at me.' 'She's acting funny.' 'Yeah… maybe it's a girl thing.' The fact that Kim couldn't tell who says what had stopped weirding her out years ago.

Finally, Kim snapped out of it enough to croak, "oh, um, just wondering if you want to work on that History project." She smiled sickly.

"Oh! Oh. Um, yeah, about that," Ron hedged. "You know KP, I'm afraid I'm gonna be really busy tonight and this weekend. I have, um, other plans…"

And suddenly all thoughts of penises and sixteen-year-old boys flew out of Kim's head. With just a few words and Ron being his usual slacker-joker self, normality returned once more in the land of Kim Possible.

"Oh?" Kim asked, quickly getting back her mental equilibrium and a healthy dose of skepticism along the way. "Really. And what exactly were these plans? You never told me anything."

Ron laughed weakly. He was _such_ a terrible liar; although Kim had to admit that it was admirable—in a pathetic sort of way—that he kept trying to play her even when he knew she so had his number. "Uh, yeah," he said, not meeting her eyes. "Well, I gotta, uh, take Rufus to the vet!" On cue, Rufus fainted dramatically. "Yeah, that's it—and I have to, um, do the laundry and wash my hair. You know how it is."

Kim raised an eyebrow. Ron still wasn't meeting her eyes and now he'd started scratching his nose. She knew he'd start on the whole shallow-wheezy breathing thing if she let this go on any longer. "Ron, quit it. You and I both know that you don't have anything to do this weekend; at least, not anything more important than our project _that's due next week._" She crossed her arms and leveled him a look that she mentally called her 'stop bullshitting me' expression. "Now, are you gonna invite me in so we can get started?"

Ron opened his mouth, but after taking one look at Kim, closed it again. He sighed, defeated. Rufus got up and patted his neck in sympathy. He stepped aside. "Come on in, KP."

Kim walked past, smiling smugly. "Why thank you, Ron."

000

It wasn't until much later, after their dinner of leftover pizza, that Kim remembered to ask about sleeping over. Surprisingly, the two of them actually got a lot done on their project about teenagers in the 1950's--and Kim only had to threaten Ron with extreme pain and bodily injury twice.

"Hey Ron," Kim began, putting a picture of a girl wearing a sweater and poodle skirt up on their poster-board. They were sprawled out on the Stoppable living room floor, print outs, pictures, and other project-making things surrounding them. "Do you think I can sleepover? Will your parents mind?"

Ron abruptly stopped wrestling with the crepe paper and looked up at Kim, clearly surprised. "Wha—? Sleepover?"

Kim grinned, watching as Rufus tugged at the paper and Ron came untangled. "Yeah, my mom already said yes. Uh, sort of," Kim said, feeling uneasy for a split second. "Anyway, can I, please?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, I dunno about that, KP," he said, looking uneasy. "My parents are gone for the weekend at this convention thing; they won't be back until Tuesday."

At this, the primitive female part of Kim's brain immediately started sending out mild alarm signals. Then Kim remembered that this was _Ron_, not some _boy_. She smiled sunnily. "That's even better; we'll have the whole house to ourselves. It will be just like old times."

"Er," Ron said, obviously just about to turn down her request. "KP, I really don't think this is a good idea…"

Kim was a little surprised; Ron was using his 'serious voice.' He was actually _serious_ about not letting her sleep over! This triggered a bigger part of Kim Possible's brain, the one that didn't like to be told 'no.' Well, Kim hadn't wanted to resort to this, but… she pouted.

"Oh, now that's just not fair!" Ron exclaimed. "You know I can't resist the awesome power of the Puppy Dog Pout," he said, disgruntled. He looked away in a huff.

Kim kept on pouting.

Ron snuck a look back at her and, sensing that he needed just a bit more of a push to cave, Kim wobbled her bottom lip. Just a little.

"Argh!" Ron threw up his hands. "Okay, fine, you can sleep over." He glared at her. "Cheater."

Kim let out a laugh; the Pout wins yet again! She grinned at Rufus, who was jumping and squeaking in joy. "A sleepover—won't that be fun, Rufus?" The naked mole rat jumped into her arms and Kim snuggled him.

And from the corner of her eye, she caught an expression on Ron's face that she'd never seen before. Before she could take a closer look, though, it was gone.

But for a second there, Ron looked… different. And that primitive female part of her gave a tiny flutter of something that felt suspiciously like apprehension.

000

Eventually, Ron found out that Kim hadn't told her dad about her sleep over plans. Annoyed at having to face another challenge to her victory, Kim frowned while she waited for someone to pick up the phone at her house. She lay down on Ron's couch as she idly listened to the phone ring and Ron yelling in the kitchen as he tried to get glue gun glue out of his hair with Rufus's help. The other end of the line clicked and her father came into view. "Yellow, Possible residence."

Kim got up to a sitting position. "Hey dad," she said. She was just about to ask him if her mom had told him about sleeping over at Ron's when—

"Kimmie?"

Kim winced at the tone of her dad's voice. Apparently, her mom had told him. "Yes, dad."

"Kimberly Anne Possible. What is this I hear about you sleeping over at some boy's house?"

Kim groaned. Oh, not her dad too! "Dad, I am _not_ sleeping over at 'some boy's house.' I'm staying over at _Ron's_. I've stayed over at his house lots of times before."

"Yes, when you were _ten._" Dr. James Possible was clearly ready to go into super-protective parent mode.

Okay, that was it. Kim was sick and tired of all the weird, perverted insinuations about her and Ron's totally non-boy-and-girl-type relationship. "Oh please, dad. Ten or twenty—it makes absolutely no difference. Ron is _Ron_. And another thing—" before she could go on though, she heard her dad splutter and saw a brief scuffle and then her mom was on the phone.

"Let me take care of your father, Kimmie," she said, her voice upbeat but held a hint of something that Kim didn't entirely trust—especially in light of her previous thoughts about her sleeping over at Ron's. "You just enjoy yourself. We'll see you tomorrow." The screen went blank.

Kim blinked. She looked at her Kimmunicator. "Weird."

Then Ron walked in the living room, his hair dripping all over the carpet and declaring that glue guns were clearly the work of the devil. He shook himself like a dog, and Kim and Rufus both tried to shield themselves from the water.

"Ron!" Kim shouted while Rufus squeaked and clicked indignantly.

Ron stopped and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Kim and Rufus. "What?"

Kim shared an exasperated look with Rufus and the two of them let out matching sighs. "Nothing," Kim said. Then she smirked at him. "Oh, and I can totally sleep over."

Ron frowned, crossing his arms.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Ron, it's not like I've never slept over at your house before. I already know your room is a mess."

Sighing, Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Let me go get the spare blankets and stuff." He glared at Kim. "And don't blame me if they smell like mothballs!"

Kim smiled, getting up from the couch and starting to clean up the living room. "Oh, I won't."

"C'mon Rufus," Ron grumbled, waiting for his pet to jump up to his shoulder before stomping loudly out of the room.

Kim rolled her eyes, picking up their almost-finished project.

000


End file.
